


The Confession

by Tichi



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tichi/pseuds/Tichi
Summary: It has been more than a month since the Valentine's event but i've just gathered my thoughts to write a story about Ezarel givining the flowers to Erika so here it is.





	

It was finally Valentine's Day at Eldarya, everyone at The Guard of Eel was busy making chocolate and gifts for their significant other or their close friends, usually that day meant nothing to Ezarel, but this year was different, Nevra and Valkyon have successfully convinced him that it was the perfect opportunity to confess his love for Erika and promised to help him make his confession properly, and so there he was, practising what he had to say with Nevra for the hundredth time.

 **'There's no way this is gonna work'** Ezarel sighed looking at the bouquet of flowers he was supposed to give to Erika.

 **'Trust me it will be even better than what you imagine'** Nevra tried to rub his friend's back to reassure him but Ezarel moved away looking at him annoyed.

 **'You know..'** Nevra started **'I don't want to get involved in your personal life but you should find a solution to this "don't touch me" attitude of yours if you're considering starting a relationship'** Ezarel rolled his eyes.

' **IF I start a relationship, it's not as if she already agreed'** Nevra chuckled lightly amused by his friend's unusual behavior, seeing Ezarel that nervous was a rare sight, especially if it was about something that included emotions and intimacy, the fact that his friend was finally able to experience such beautiful emotions filled Nevra's heart with joy.

 **'What's the big grin all about ?'** Ezarel was clearly uncomftable because of Nevra's reaction to the situation, he wasn't enjoying what was happening one bit and becoming a joke wasn't going to make it easier for him. Nevra smiled warmly.

 **'You know Ez you're so adorable when you're nervous like that, Erika might even choose you even if i'm around'** He held his head up high, Ezarel looked at him from head to toe with the most unamused expression he could make.

 **'C'mon lighten up a little, everything will be- Oh ! There she comes !'** Ezarel turned to the direction Nevra was looking startled, he saw Erika headed towards them, she was busy reading a paper. Ezarel turned towards his friend attemting to ask for help but Nevra was nowhere to be seen, he vanished leaving a panicked Ezarel that already forgot everything they have been practicing for the last two weeks behind.

 **'There you are !'** Ezarel jumped when he heard her voice, he faced her trying to hide the bouquet behind his back.

 **'Valkyon asked me to give you this list he said Ewelein needs these ingredients to make a potion and that- Ezarel are you listening ?'** He was so embarassed that he couldn't look at her face, so he was staring at the ground blushing, Erika waved her hand in front of his eyes when she didn't get a respond to her previous question, he slowly lifted his eyes towards hers.

**'Are you fine ? you've been acting oodly the entire day, and what's that you're trying to hide behind your back ?'**

**'I-it's none of your buisness.. NO what i wanted to say is..um..'** Ezarel stuttered panicked as she titled her head trying to peek at what he was hiding.

**'Oooh you're going to give these to your valentine ?! i didn't know you were so sweet !'**

**'W-well the thing is um.. there's something i wanted to ask you about..euh..'** Ezarel struggled to get the words he wanted to say out, he just had to tell her that the flowers were for her, but his fear of rejection stopped him.

 **'You want me to help you talk to them ?'** Erika proposed smiling softly, she seemed so willing to help which made Ezarel wonder what her reaction would be if she knew that the flowers were for her, maybe she doesn't want them, after all if she did she would be upset, there was one way to know the truth.

 **'They're for you'** Ezarel shoved the bouquet on her face looking away. Erika took it from his hands and observed it, a light blush appeared on her face as she giggled softly.

 **'So they really were for me ?'** Ezarel raised an eyebrow.

**'What do you mean ? It sounds like you already knew'**

**'Well you see... Nevra might or might not have talked about this a little with Karenn'** Ezarel's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe Nevra actually told Karenn out of all people about this, she was definitely going to tell Erika about it, he whispered some curses that Erika was not able to understand.

 **'Don't make**   **that face he just asked her about my favorite kind of flowers and she thought it was suspicious, so she came up with her little theory and shared it with me'**

 **'..So you should be disappointed because it was me giving them to you and not Nevra'** he couldn't hide his sad tone,Erika stepped closer to him  **'You idiot'** she whispered gently, Ezarel stared at her confused, she moved her hands towards his face slowly but stopped suddenly, he understood what she was thinking immediately and grabbed her hands gently then placed them on his face, Erika smiled gladly.

 **'Who needs Nevra when they've got a lovable idiot as cute as you'** Erika brushed Ezarel's cheeks gently  **'Your face is hot i didn't know you were that shy'** Erika smirked playfuly, Ezarel looked away and mumbled somthing under his breath, he didn't like it when she teased him but he couldn't think of any come back so he preferred to remain silent.

 **'I have something for you too'** Ezarel watched her curiously as she opened her bag and got a box warpd in white gift wrap and decorated with a blue rainbow out of it.

**'I made some chocolate for you and i baked an apple pie as well, let's go eat them together at the beach, near your most favorite rock'**

**'No please anything but that awful rock, your food is already disgusting how am i supposed to take all of this at once'** He used the most dramatic tone he could emitate, Erika giggled as she pulled him the beach, and for the first time ever Ezarel realised why people considered Valentine's day one of the most precious and important days of the year.

 

 


End file.
